A Birth at the Hogwarts Graduation
by Draco'sFictitiousWifey
Summary: Less than serious fic about Ron and the surprises he finds at his Hogwarts graduation. Needless to say this is non-cannon, au. Oneshot, mpreg, slash, birth, etc.


**A/N: This is my attempt at a mpreg "I didn't know I was pregnant fic". Please read and review! **

When Ron looks back, he supposes the signs were there.

On the night in question, he did get the warm fuzzy feeling described in the book; the sudden whirl of warmth heating up his..._yeah_... followed by a slight flush of the abdomen. In all honesty, Ron's pretty sure his entire body was aglow and so a flush of the stomach would have been largely unnoticed. Still, Ron hesitated, growing stiff and causing his partner to lift his head, stopping his own ministrations.

"Everything o.k.?" he asked Ron hesitantly, no doubt thinking the red-head was about to put a stop to their shenanigans. Ron looked at him but the feeling had already passed.

Smiling, he nodded and met the other's lips with his own. Moaning, they both got lost in their passion, not knowing that their lives had been changed forever.

It had been around November when what Ron knows now was morning sickness started kicking in. He had felt nauseous for the whole month but had chalked it up to the usual bout of nerves that occurred before the upcoming Quidditch game and practices. In all honesty, he hadn't spent more than ten minutes total spewing his guts into the toilet, and such a small amount of time could easily be dismissed. His ignorance was only encouraged by the fact that the nausea petered off as Quidditch season ended.

"Ron!" Harry had yelled before throwing his arms around him in triumph, "you did it!"

Ron had hugged him back replying with equal excitement, "If anything this wins for you! Blimey Harry, you must have broken a school record for number of snitches caught!" Harry had grinned widely before they were both enveloped in the excited hugs and yells of their teammates as they all floated down slowly to the pitch in order to receive their prize.

Even now, Ron remembers only excitement as the Quidditch cup was handed to him and his teammates, solidifying Gryffindor's decade-long winning streak for the cup.

He didn't have a problem with his stomach for weeks,after that, that is, until it started growing...

Ron dived into his lunch like a starving man. Both Harry and Hermione looked at him in surprised, although Hermione's look was leaning more towards the disgusted.

Leaning over, Hermione hissed angrily, "Ron, can you pretend you have at least a vague image of what table manners are suppose to be?" Harry laughed.

Then Ron looked up, cheeks full of mash potatoes and meatloaf, and Harry and Hermione saw that Hermione's comment had wounded him. Swallowing, Ron stumbled to his feet, and Harry who was sitting next to him, was rewarded with a glimpse of the roundness that sat right above Ron's belt line. Glaring at Harry's look of surprise and Hermione's worried look, Ron sneered, "Well that's fine. I'll just take my fat ass and leave you two alone. Let you both have a nice dinner date." Both Harry and Hermione could only watch stunned as Ron rushed out of the dining hall before turning to look at each other.

"Is it just me or has Ron been a lot more emotional lately?" Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I didn't even call him fat," she sniffed. Harry reached over to pat her hand sympathetically.

"I know, Hermione, I know. ...but he is looking a bit round these days, yeah?"

Ron glared at he mirror incredulously.

"No bloody way! I haven't eaten in days!" Turning side ways, Ron could only cringe at how his rounded belly poked out. He smooth a hand down his front, ignoring the way his belly jumped at the gesture. He had been very sensitive theses last few days and his body seemed to quiver at the slightest disturbance. Turning back to the front, Ron cursed himself as his eyes welled with tears at the helplessness of the situation. He had been dieting for the last month, staying away from sweets and the richest food Hogwarts had to offer. This last week he had even cut out meat, sticking to the low-calorie replacement of more carrots and water to quell his hunger. All in order for him to slim down for the biggest day of his life so far: graduation.

But it seemed all his sacrifices were for nothing as Ron tugged at his slacks, which refused to go over his belly, preferring to remain tucked under his rotund girth. Scowling Ron gave up on his slacks and threw his black robes over his shirt, straightening them so they fell to his shins. The robes slimmed him down quite a bit, and Ron supposed that since they were the Hogwarts ceremonial robes, they had been spelled to make the wearer look there best. Still, Ron's tall and lanky frame made it possible for the most oblivious observe to notice that he had put on a bit of weight. Malfoy was going to have a tough time holding his jokes, even if Ron had saved his life twice during the war.

Ron looked at himself one more time in the dorm room mirror, pondering what else he could do to help the situation before sighing in acceptance and turning to the parchment beside his desk. As Head-boy, he was obligated along with Hermione to introduce the ceremonies guest speaker as well as say a small welcome. While Hermione had opted for the welcome, he was left with the small paragraph listing the many accomplishments of interim Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

After looking over the parchment once, Ron turned to the mirror and began to read aloud,

"Good afternoon, honored witches and wizards. My name is Ron Weasley and have been given the honor...no no, too may honors," Ron muttered to himself before crossing out the first "honored" and replacing it with "esteemed". Then he started again, "Good afternoon esteemed wit- ahh" Ron stopped at the sudden twinge in his stomach. Gasping, he leaned over the dresser next to his bed, his hand coming up to grasp at his belly, through which a sudden, pulsing pain had passed. The feeling went away as soon as it had come, but the sharpness of it had Ron reluctant to move in order to avoid triggering it again.

"You okay there, Ron?" Ron turned to find Dean looking at him worriedly. Slowly straightening, without any hint of pain Ron nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'm just nervous." Dean looked at him unsure, before grinning.

"Alright, as long as you don't puke when we get out there. I'm going to be sitting next to you and I don't fancy having to dodger out your way in the middle of the ceremony." Ron smiled lightly.

"Well, Dean, I more likely to be puking on stage which means it'll be the first row who gets hit with most of my spew."

Dean laugh good-naturedly before heading out of the dorm, searching no doubt for Seamus, in order for the two of them to start heading to the Quidditch pitch. Ron turned to collect his wand and follow him but he was suddenly hit with the pain again. This time, it had him bent double, panting as it passed through him slowly, beginning at the top of his belly and working its way down, before it stop, throbbing between his legs. As the last of the pain faded, Ron let out a deep breath, and was surprised by how much better he felt already. Putting it on nerves, he grabbed his wand and hurried out the dorm, hoping to catch up with Harry and Hermione before they left for the pitch.

A few hours later, Ron was regretting not taking his pains more seriously and going to see Madame Pomfrey. He was squirming in his seat earning a nervous glance from Zabini, and not one, but two "Are you sure you're okay?"s from Dean. Harry had leant around both Zacharias Smith and Dean in order to give Ron several worried glances, but Ron couldn't be bothered from where he sat hunched over in his seat.

The pain radiating throughout his abdomen was killing him. It was following the same pattern from his room, one short pulse followed by a long spread of agony that reached from his hips deep into his groin. Now, however, they were coming closer together, so that Ron had to stifle more than one groan to keep from embarrassing himself. Just as he was about to give up and have Harry run to the stage to tell Madame Pomfrey, Ron heard his name being called. Looking up, he realized everyone was looking at him waiting expectantly for what Ron thought might be his speech.

Ron looked at the stage, where Professor McGonagall and a few others of the faculty were already looking worried, and tried to stand in order to, at the very least, properly excuse himself. As he stood however, the pain became unbearable causing him to cry out and collapse to the side. He felt arms come around him to break his fall, and looked up to find Harry looking at him apprehensively.

"Ron! Ron, what's wrong?" Ron could only respond by clenching his hand into Harry's robes before throwing his head back to scream his other hand clenching the robes covering his stomach. As the pain faded, to be replace with another in a matter of minutes no doubt, Ron became aware of someone else talking to him, Madame Pomfrey.

"Mr. Weasley talked to me. Where does it hurt?"

"My stomach- ahhh... and my hipssss-shit" Ron cursed as a particularly rough pain peaked and then ended. Madam Pomfrey nodded at his explanation before beginning to wave her wand, going through a series of diagnostic spells. At the end of one spell, Ron's belly glowed blue before fading away. Madam Pomfrey stopped, looking surprised.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid I must ask. Have you been sexually active in the last year?" Ron looked at her shocked, before being instantly made aware of the crowd that had formed around him as someone (Hermione?His mum?)gave a shocked gasp. Madam Pomfrey must have realized to, for she gestured at someone and suddenly every had moved a good twenty feet away from him, with teachers and aurors who had come for the ceremony doing crowd control. " Mr. Weasley, you must answer me. I cannot help you if I don't know what's wrong." Ron opened his mouth to answer but could only keen loudly as another pain gripped him. As it faded away however, Ron felt something pop inside him before his pants were flooded. Ron closed his mouth, staring at his slacks in shock. "Mr. Weasley, what is it? Mr. Weasley-"

"Umm...Madam Pomfrey... I think he wet himself." Harry seemed to be a little shocked as well.

"No." They both turned to look at Ron who was shaking his head, but seemed unable to communicate what he really want to say. Madam Pomfrey shifted so she caught his eye.

"Mr. Weasley," her voice was firm," are you trying to say that you didn't urinate. That this fluid came from somewhere else." Both Harry and she watched as Ron nodded in agreement a flush rising on his face. Madam Pomfrey nodded and began signaling at someone hurriedly. A young auror ran over, and Madam Pomfrey whispered, loud enough for Harry and Ron to hear, " I need a tent to be erected around me and my patient and have someone bring up the following potions from my office," she waved her wand and a list appeared out of thin air. Handing it to him she, continued, "and tell St. Mungo's to prepare their baby ward for a new arrival." Ron stared at Pomfrey as she uttered her last sentence.

Harry stared at her too, his hand slipping into Ron's so he could squeeze it, before hesitantly asking, "Madam Pomfrey... are you saying that Ron's... _pregnant_?" Pomfrey looked at Harry than Ron, whose face was already beginning to scrunch up in preparation for the next contraction.

"No, Harry. I'm saying that he's in labor."

"Arrrrggghhh!" Ron screamed, head thrown back against Harry's shoulder. Harry was sitting behind Ron, supported by conjured pillows while Ron sat between his legs, his back resting against Harry's chest.

"That's it Mr. Weasley, good." Madam Pomfrey sat between Ron's open and widely spread legs. Each of Harry's hands gripped Ron's thighs, which clenched with the pain of trying to close them. "Give me another push, Mr. Weasley, thats it."

"Ahhhh!" Ron screamed again, his upper body curling over his protruding stomach. The ceremonial robes had been discarded long ago, leaving him in only the thin white shirt he had worn underneath. "Make it stop! Please!" Harry rubbed Ron's back reassuringly, whispering words of comfort in his ear. But Ron,was having none of it. Shaking his head, he reached behind him to grip Harry's shirt tightly. "Shut up! You did this to me, you bastard!" Madam Pomfrey looked up in shock, her eyes searching out Harry's as the boy-who-lived blushed deeply at the reveal. Both of their attentions were redirected however as Ron let out another yell, before clenching down viciously.

Looking down, Madam Pomfrey saw what she wanted to see, and waved at Harry to lean over as well in order for him to watch the birthing of his child's head. Ron grunted again and shoulders rotated out before the rest of the body slipped out, causing Ron to go totally limp, panting deeply.

"Well done, Mr. Weasley! Its a boy!" Harry laughed and kissed Ron's sweaty forehead. Ron smiled as well and accepted the bundle as it was passed to him. Looking into the blanket, Ron cried at the dark red hair the boy was already sporting before him, opening the blanket wider, counting toes and fingers to make sure none of the wild debauchery of his last year had deformed his baby. Madam Pomfrey looked at him knowingly, before reaching over to pat his shoulder saying, "He's perfect, Mr. Weasley. You've taken remarkably good care of him, seeing as you didn't even know he existed." This seemed to only make Ron cry harder, and after persuading him to take a few potions, including a calming one, Madam Pomfrey finally succeeded in getting him comfortable enough for visitors. "Now, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley parents would like to know what happened. Should I tell them, or should I just send them in?" Harry blushed again as he realized how deep his involvement to the situation was.

Nodding, he said quietly, for his sleeping son had been moved to his hands, "Send them in." Madam Pomfrey nodded before leaving the tent.

As she walked over to the crowd of worried red-heads,she thought about all she needed to do. They would eventually arrange for Ron and the child to be moved to St. Mungo's since Hogwart's hospital wing was ill-equipped for newborns and before that, she needed to write up a full report for that staff to see. Ron and the baby would need to be checked more thoroughly, to make sure that none of the last few months of ignorance had any lingering, malignant effects. And then, after all of that, the parents would need a place to stay. Madam Pomfrey thought about all these things as she gestured for the Weasleys and Ms. Granger to follow her. She watched as they ran into the tent, the resulting exclamation of surprise and happiness making her smile.

While she moved to get things done, some quality time between the family and their new member would be spent without worries. Then, maybe the new parents could figure out the rest of their life.


End file.
